Airport Accident
by baebylion
Summary: Chanyeol yakin tidak salah mengenali kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi siapa yang berdiri menatapnya dengan paras menawan serupa definisi sebuah kecantikan didepannya saat ini? Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak salah membawa salah seorang malaikatmu di negara orang? [CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN/CHANBAEK/BxB/BL]


**Happy Reading**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **AIRPORT ACCIDENT**

 _by Baebylion_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dengan satu tangannya menyeret koper besar miliknya.

"Chanyeol, tunggu aku!" teriak gadis dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat, "Cepatlah! Waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya tersengal akibat berlarian di sepanjang ruangan besar itu. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Tangannya beralih mengambil sebotol air di dalam tas kecil yang dikenakannya lantas menegak setengah dari isinya.

Chanyeol berdecak memperhatikannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, mengambil alih koper disampingnya dan bergegas menuju meja besar di depan sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang petugas dibalik meja itu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan dua lembar kertas dan dua kartu pengenal pada petugas wanita dihadapannya.

Wanita itu menerimanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan." ucapnya lalu beralih mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputer didepannya.

Chanyeol menunggunya dengan sabar, pandangan ia alihkan melirik gadis disampingnya yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Tuan Chanyeol Park dan nona Dahyun Kim,"

"Ya benar." sahut Chanyeol menatap petugas itu kembali.

"Boleh saya lihat passpor anda berdua?"

Gadis bernama Dahyun itu mengeluarkan passpor miliknya juga Chanyeol didalam tas kecil miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu.

"Baiklah, ini _boarding pass_ anda." ucap wanita itu menyerahkan dua lembar tiket dan passpor serta kartu pengenal pada Chanyeol. "Apa anda perlu bagasi?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan dua koper setelah sebelumnya menganggukkan kepalanya pada wanita itu.

Pria itu meninggalkan _counter check-in_ diikuti gadis disampingnya setelah melihat dua koper itu menghilang dibalik mesin berjalan tadi.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat sesuai arahan petugas wanita tadi dan menjalani berbagai macam proses hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil duduk dengan tenang di sebuah ruang tunggu sebelum memulai keberangkatannya.

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dibelakangnya, mata ia pejamkan dibalik kacamata hitam yang baru saja dipakainya sesaat lalu, dengan kedua tangan menyilang didepan dada sedang gadis disampingnya sibuk memainkan jemarinya diatas benda persegi kesayangannya itu.

Peduli apa pria itu jika lelah sudah menyerangnya. Toh ini juga salah gadis itu, dia dan segala macam benda untuk mempercantik tampilannya itu menghambat waktu mereka.

Disaat hanya 30 menit waktu tersisa yang mereka punya sebelum pesawat lepas landas, gadis itu masih sibuk memandangi cermin dengan _make-up_ memenuhi meja riasnya.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Mengajukan protesnya juga percuma jika wanita paruh baya itu sudah melemparkan senyum menenangkannya pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga kesabarannya masih tersisa menghadapi segala macam kelakuan gadis itu.

"Eomma~ Aku sudah sampai bandara,"

"Chanyeol?" gadis itu melirik pria disampingnya, "Sepertinya dia tidur."

"Tenanglah, pesawatnya tidak akan kabur sebelum membawa kami berdua." gadis itu tertawa kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol akan menjagaku disana, eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

 _"Sampaikan saja salam eomma pada Chanyeol,_ _kalian hati-hati ya disana."_ suara wanita diseberang terdengar sedikit bergetar namun tak benar disadari gadis itu.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku harus menutup telfonnya dulu, aku akan menghubungi lagi setelah tiba di Jepang."

 _"Baiklah, eomma juga harus menjemput Daniel di sekolah."_

"Annyeong eomma~"

 _klik..._

Saluran telepon terputus, Dahyun kembali melirik pria itu dan menggoyangkan sedikit lengannya.

"Hm... Apa?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, jangan meninggalkanku."

Kelopak mata ia buka. Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Dua menit."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol cepat.

Dua menit berlalu namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda gadis itu akan kembali, ia berdecak pelan.

Suara petugas terdengar memenuhi ruang tunggu itu, Chanyeol mulai cemas dan berulang kali menghubungi ponsel gadis itu.

 _N_ _omor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat kemudian–_

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Sepuluh kali panggilan dan jawaban yang sama terdengar setelah sambungan itu terhubung.

 _Dimana gadis itu?_

Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang kali ini, ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, menggigiti kukunya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang itu.

"Maaf tuan, boleh saya tau anda mengambil penerbangan jam berapa?" tanya seorang petugas disana saat melihat seorang pria mondar-mandir seperti tengah mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Oh, saya sedang menunggu kekasih saya."

"Begitu... maaf, tapi anda mengambil penerbangan yang mana tuan?"

Chanyeol tersadar, "Ah maafkan aku..." dia tersenyum bodoh. "Kami mengambil penerbangan ini, tapi saya masih menunggu kekasih saya kembali dari kamar mandi."

"Kalau begitu anda harus cepat, pintu masuknya akan ditutup sebentar lagi." jelasnya.

"Saya mengerti, tapi saya juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri–" ucapannya terhenti. Chanyeol melihat seseorang dengan jaket abu dan celana _navy jeans_ juga sepatu putih adidas yang terlihat familiar itu berdiri didepan sebuah layar televisi di ujung ruangan.

"Ah, sepertinya kekasih saya sudah kembali."

Pria petugas itu mengikuti arah pandang lelaki dihadapannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian segera menuju pintu masuk dan melakukan _check-in_."

"Terima kasih pak."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju tempat orang itu berdiri.

"Ternyata kau disini, aku menghubungimu sedari tadi, kupikir ada sesuatu terjadi padamu. Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat." telapaknya meraih lengan orang didepannya dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk.

Chanyeol menunjukkan dua tiket dan passpor mereka pada petugas didepannya. Karena waktu penerbangan nyaris habis, petugas itu hanya melihatnya sekilas dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu beralih menggenggam telapak tangan disampingnya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati permukaan itu terasa lebih halus dari biasanya. Tapi ia tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengekspresikan keterkejutannya saat ini.

Mereka berlari menuju sebuah bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat pesawat mereka berada. _Itu bus terakhir._ Seorang petugas lainnya memberitahu Chanyeol saat mereka sampai didepan kendaraan itu, beruntunglah karena dirinya masih mendapat kesempatan.

Chanyeol bernafas lega setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pesawat itu, dilihatnya gadis itu juga duduk dengan tenang di seberang tempatnya saat ini.

Mereka mendapat tempat duduk terpisah.

Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol selama ia masih bisa mengawasi gadis itu meskipun dari jauh.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya setelah melihat sekumpulan awan putih tepat berada di luar jendela benda bersayap itu.

Sementara ia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang saat ini duduk tenang di kursinya, nyatanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah paniknya luar biasa dibalik tudung jaket serta masker yang dipakainya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kris memperhatikan setiap gambar yang ditampilkan pada layar besar dihadapannya. Ia mengamati satu-persatu orang-orang itu. Dilihatnya setiap pergerakan yang mereka lakukan, bahkan sekecil apapun itu.

"Aku menemukannya!"

Dua pria disampingnya terlonjak, mereka memperhatikan arah pandang dimana telunjuk pria itu berada.

"Anda yakin itu orang yang anda cari?" salah seorang dari mereka–pria yang berdiri, bertanya pada pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali adikku sendiri." sahut Kris tetap memperhatikan layar _cctv_ dihadapannya.

"Tapi tuan bukankah anda mengatakan jika adik anda pria?"

Kris menatap mereka bergantian, "Ya."

"Tapi saya melihat dia memasuki toilet perempuan." pria yang duduk di kursi depan layar komputer besar itu menimpali. "Lihatlah bagian ini, tuan."

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jari pria itu menunjuk. Alisnya berkerut setelah melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya pelan.

Saat akan menatap kedua petugas itu kembali, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kejadian dimana orang dengan pakaian serupa sedang melihat televisi dihadapannya sebelum seorang pria menghampiri dan menarik lengannya.

Tidak ada adegan yang berarti dari kejadian itu sebelum irisnya menangkap sebuah _paperbag_ kecil di tangan kanan orang itu. Matanya melebar, ia mengenali kantung belanja itu.

Ia ingat Baekhyun meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi membeli sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Pria mungil itu kembali dengan sebuah kantung kertas kecil ditangannya dan memamerkan isinya padanya.

"Siapa pria ini?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada pria berkacamata.

"Oh... pria itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya kembali dari toilet. Ternyata gadis itu sudah kembali dari tadi dan berhenti di depan televisi."

"Pak, itu adik saya!"

"Mana mungkin tuan, sudah jelas saya mendengar dari pria itu sendiri kalau gadis itu kekasihnya."

"Tidak, pak. Dia bukan gadis. Dia pria, adik saya." Kris memberi jeda sebelum menjelaskan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat ia simpulkan.

"Ada kemungkinan jika mereka tertukar, maksud saya lihatlah dari pakaian mereka yang serupa. Orang tidak akan tahu hanya dengan melihat dari belakang saja. Bahkan saya juga sempat salah mengenali adik saya sendiri tadi."

Kedua pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lantas melihat adegan itu kembali.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya. Baiklah tuan, mari ikut saya." ucap petugas yang berdiri lalu mengantar Kris keluar dari ruangan itu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sudahlah nak, jangan menangis." ucap wanita tua disampingnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Halmeoni~ Hiks... Hiks... Bagaimana aku tenang jika ditinggalkan kekasihku sendirian ke Jepang, Hua~..."

Wanita itu menutup telinga kanannya saat suara melengking itu menyapa inderanya.

"Kau bisa membeli tiket baru dan menyusul kekasihmu ke Jepang, hm?" usulnya.

"Masalahnya..." gadis itu menatap wanita disampingnya. "Passporku dibawa dia, Hua~"

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha tetap tenang. "Baiklah, jika seperti itu lebih baik kau sekarang pulang dan tenangkan dirimu, anak manis."

Dahyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipi berisinya.

Gadis itu sudah menghubungi Chanyeol puluhan kali. Ia kesal karena pria itu tidak menjawab panggilannya bahkan nomornya tidak aktif sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Dahyun berjalan meninggalkan area tunggu itu setelah sebelumnya memeluk wanita tua penghibur hatinya tersebut. Ia menuruti ucapannya untuk pulang dan menenangkan dirinya di rumah.

 _Menghubunginya juga percuma, dia sedang di pesawat sekarang, tidak mungkin diperbolehkan menggunakan bahkan mengoperasikan benda elektronik itu._ _Hubungi saat kira-kira dia sudah tiba di Jepang._

Dahyun terus mengingat kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan wanita itu. Matanya beralih melihat pemandangan siang dibalik kaca mobil yang dipesannya sesaat lalu. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan jam tangannya, berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan ia bisa segera menghubungi kekasihnya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya setelah suara yang terdengar memenuhi pesawat itu memberitahu bahwa mereka akan mendarat di tempat tujuan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Pria itu beralih memperhatikan seseorang di seberang tempatnya. Senyum kecil tersungging kala netranya menangkap gadis itu tertidur di kursinya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kosong samping gadis itu–pemiliknya telah keluar sesaat lalu–dan menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Ia tercengang dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi kulit gadis itu tampak lebih putih dan halus dari biasanya. Harum tubuhnya juga lain saat menyapa hidung bangirnya.

Chanyeol tersadar saat seorang pramugari menghampiri tempatnya. Segera ia bangunkan gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangannya dan pergi dari sana.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil koper kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, banyak tulisan aneh yang tidak ia pahami sama sekali. Matanya ia paksa terbuka sepenuhnya dan lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya lagi. Tulisannya seperti tidak asing.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya ia bisa membaca bahkan mengerti tulisan-tulisan itu. Ini di China kan? Rumah orang tuanya?

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua koper besar pada _troli_ yang didorongnya menuju ke tempat semula.

Ia melihat kekasihnya terlihat bingung seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Sayang...??"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, meski suara itu teredam dibalik masker yang dikenakannya, namun itu bukanlah suara yang sering ia dengar selama ini.

Suaranya berat namun lembut secara bersamaan.

"Dahyun, ada apa dengan suaramu? Kenapa–"

"Dahyun?" lagi, suara itu mengalun merdu di telinganya.

Orang itu membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku Baekhyun, bukan Dahyun."

 _Ya Tuhan, siapakah dia? Apa dia salah satu malaikatmu? Kenapa cantik sekali?_

Atensinya tersedot sepenuhnya. Pada mata yang mengerjap lucu, hidung mungil itu, dan bibir merah muda tipisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam bodoh. Bahkan tak benar peduli ia telah meninggalkan kekasihnya entah dimana. Pikirannya seketika dipenuhi siapa tepatnya orang dihadapannya saat ini. Apa bahkan dia manusia? Dengan wajah cantik terlampau sempurna itu?

"Kau bukan Kris Ge," ucapnya menyadarkan Chanyeol. "Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Dimana ini?"

"Jepang."

Mata sipitnya membola, yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas ingin mencubit pipi chubbinya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaannya. 'Gadis' itu terisak, membuatnya sedikit panik saat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan.

Ada getar samar mengenai rongga dadanya saat tubuh mungil itu bersandar nyaman sebatas dagunya.

Baekhyun merasa aneh, ia seolah tidak menolak sedikitpun perlakuan pria itu padanya, bahkan sejak dirinya ditarik paksa dari bandara waktu itu.

Fakta bahwa mungkin saja pria ini mempunyai niat jahat padanya, tertepis begitu saja dari benaknya. Justru ia merasa aman saat pria itu memeluknya seperti saat ini.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun lingkarkan pada pinggang Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol merasa... senang?

Bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada memeluk kekasihnya sendiri yang hanya sebatas pertengahan dadanya saja. Membuat Chanyeol harus rela sakit leher untuk menunduk guna menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

Harum _strawberry_ tercium hidungnya kembali. Chanyeol menikmatinya. Bagaimana aroma itu mampu membuat pikirannya tenang, ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya.

Sedang ia pernah memarahi Dahyun karena gadis itu pernah mengganti parfumnya dengan aroma _strawberry_ serupa.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana letak perbedaannya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya secara tidak rela saat 'gadis' dipelukannya meronta.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." ucap Baekhyun merasa tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Serasa _de javu_. Tapi berbeda kasus.

Pikirannya melayang dimana orang yang berbeda juga mengatakan hal yang sama, di tempat berbeda namun serupa.

"Aku harus ikut, aku tidak ingin suatu hal terjadi padamu." menyadari atau tidak, ada nada khawatir terselip dalam ucapannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ragu saat mendapati persimpangan jalan didepannya. Ia sempat melihat papan nama yang tergantung diatas sana, namun sama sekali tak ia mengerti maksudnya.

Chanyeol meliriknya, ia melihat wajah cantik itu sedikit ragu saat dirinya mengambil langkah berbelok kanan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?"

"Eumm... sebaiknya kita bertanya pada petugas arah kamar mandi dimana."

"Tenanglah, aku bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memberi jeda sekedar untuk melihatkan ekspresi kagumnya pada Chanyeol. "Kau hebat juga."

Itu hanya pujian biasa, namun nyatanya sangat berpengaruh pada kinerja jantungnya. Membuatnya _refleks_ menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar tanpa sedikitpun ingin menutupinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghadap pria disampingnya saat pintu toilet hanya berjarak beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku menitipkan barang ini padamu?"

Chanyeol menerima _paperbag_ itu dan berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun masih dengan mendorong _troli-_ nya untuk menepi ke bagian sisi di seberang toilet.

Adakah hal gila selain dirinya yang selalu mengusili _Noona-_ nya saat wanita itu sedang tidak berada dirumah dengan memasuki kamarnya secara diam-diam dan meminta sedikit parfum beraroma _mint_ kesukaannya?

Chanyeol terlonjak ditempatnya saat ini. Matanya yang sudah lebar ia lebarkan hingga membulat sempurna.

Tidakkah baru saja ia melihat Baekhyun memasuki toilet pria?

Disaat dia... dia...

 _Bukankah dia seorang gadis?_

Chanyeol kembali mengingat pelukan itu. Ia yakin merasakan– _datar... –_ Tidak tidak, ia memang merasakannya.

Tonjolan itu ada–meskipun tak sebesar kekasihnya, tapi Chanyeol benar merasakannya ada saat bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

 _Konyol_.

Baekhyun keluar setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang memperhatikannya.

Yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan mata polos lalu melepas jaketnya sesampainya di depan pria tinggi itu, menyisakan kaos putih sedikit kebesaran membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol benar, bagian itu memang sedikit menonjol tercetak dibalik pakaian itu dan memperhatikannya cukup lama.

"Eumm... Permisi, boleh aku minta barangku kembali?"

Suara lembut itu menginterupsi kegiatannya, kini ia beralih memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol tak menggubris perkataan si mungil dihadapannya. Ia beranikan tangannya menangkup kedua pipi itu. _Halus, seperti bayi._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang memeriksa sesuatu."

"Oh, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya bagian dalam. Haruskah ia bertanya?

"Baek– Baekhun– Baekh– Bae–" ia berusaha mengingat nama itu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun... Apa, kau seorang pria?"

"Tentu saja aku pria, bukankah kau juga melihatku memasuki tempat itu?" tunjuknya pada seberang tempat mereka berdiri.

Chanyeol terpaku, satu tangannya ia alihkan menyentuh dada kanan Baekhyun.

"Aahhh~"

Tubuhnya bereaksi saat lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir tipis si mungil.

"J–Jangan disentuh, bagian itu sangat sensitif. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." akunya polos pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menekan kembali dada itu tepat di tengahnya.

"Mmhh..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sedikit memejamkan matanya, tak benar mengerti dengan reaksi tubuh yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 _S_ _ial._

Tubuhnya kembali bereaksi. Panas suhu tubuhnya mengalir melewati rongga dadanya.

Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir itu saat beradu dengan miliknya.

Tapi pria itu cukup tau diri untuk tidak melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Jadilah ia menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol menelfon seseorang setibanya di area penjemputan bagi para penumpang yang hendak meninggalkan bandara itu.

"Ya, didepan patung selamat datang."

"Hm, cepatlah."

"Baiklah, lima menit."

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak lalu memasukkan benda itu ke saku celana miliknya.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya disampingnya. Ia menekan kembali perasaan untuk tidak menyerang bibir merah itu secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

Merasa terpanggil, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap pria disampingnya. "Ponselku mati, aku tidak bisa menghubungi _gege_."

"S–Siapa?"

" _Gege-_ ku, Kris _gege._ "

"Siapamu?" tanya Chanyeol curiga, tak sadar jika matanya sedikit memicing.

"Kau tidak tahu bahasa mandarin?"

Pria tinggi itu menggeleng.

" _Hyung_... Dia _hyung_ ku."

 _Aaa~_ Respon yang sederhana.

Hatinya lega saat mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya puas saat mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu selama disini."

"Mmh... tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol." jawabnya cepat. "Park." imbuhnya kemudian.

"Jadi... aku harus memanggilmu yang mana?"

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." jelasnya saat melihat kerutan pada dahi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol. Pengemudi mobil keluar dan menghampiri pria tinggi itu lalu memeluknya.

"Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung, akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kesibukanku di Korea." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan itu sebelum melepasnya kemudian.

"Oh, siapa pria ini?"

"Dia Baekhyun."

Orang itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan pria mungil itu.

"Lalu dimana Dahyun? Aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Beruntunglah ia menggunakan bahasa jepang, jadi pria itu tidak akan tahu dia sedang berbicara apa.

"Aku... sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Wow wow wow... apa-apaan ini? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa jangan-jangan, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

"Tidak juga. Ah sudahlah, aku ingin beristirahat sekarang. Dimana kunci mobilmu?"

"Di dalam."

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Yama–chan, tolong bawa koperku ke kamar hotel yang sudah kau pesan, oke? Aku akan menghubungimu setelah puas berkeliling Tokyo."

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja membuatnya terkesan..."

"Siapa–"

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Tenang saja mobilmu akan aman. Doakan aku semoga lancar."

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil cepat dan menyalakan kendaraan itu lalu mengendarainya meninggalkan pelataran bandara, juga pria yang saat ini sedang mengajukan umpatan padanya. "Aih~ Dasar!"

"Oh... taksi."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Siapamu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara pelannya.

"Teman di tingkat dua. Dia murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang di sekolahku dulu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kita mau kemana, Chan?"

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, "Jalan-jalan."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar bunyi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dibalik kaca mobil yang mereka naiki.

Baekhyun beralih melihat pemandangan kota yang terlihat disampingnya.

Chanyeol dengan fokusnya tertuju sepenuhnya pada kendaraan itu juga jalanan didepannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terlonjak dari duduknya. Perut ia tekan kuat dengan tangan kirinya, sedang satu tangan yang lain membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak, rasanya aneh hingga membuatnya sedikit mual. Kepalanya juga pusing, tidak tahu mengapa.

Chanyeol menyadarinya. Seketika panik terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"MmHmmm," Baekhyun menggeleng, suaranya teredam dibalik bekapan tangannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, pinggirkan mobilnya."

"Kenapa–"

"Sekarang!"

•••

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak pasca dirinya muntah beberapa saat lalu.

Punggungnya ia buat senyaman mungkin bersandar pada kursi taman itu. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Chanyeol kembali dengan sebotol minuman di tangan dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Baekhyun lalu duduk disamping pria itu setelahnya.

Mata sayu Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol cukup lama. Ia bahkan mengabaikan benda di tangan pria itu.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat satu. Ia balik menatap Baekhyun dan menyodorkan botol itu kembali.

Dia baru tersadar saat Baekhyun menggumamkan kata yang membuatnya kini membuka tutup botol itu. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan mendekati yang lebih kecil lalu membantunya meminumkan air padanya.

Dilihatnya sisa air di sudut bibir si mungil. Tangannya bergerak mengusapnya. Lembut permukaan bibir itu terasa mengenai telapaknya.

Yang terjadi setelahnya, ia tercengang dengan pikiran kosong. Rasa ingin mencicipi bibir kenyal didepannya itu tumbuh semakin besar.

"Uh... sepertinya aku terkena _jet lag._ "

Tangan ia tarik cepat saat kesadaran mulai menghampiri raganya.

"Oh..."

"Kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Didepan sana terlihat seorang pedagang permen kapas dengan beberapa anak kecil sebagai pelangganya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun kembali. Ia melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan mata berbinar mengarah ke depan.

 _Aish~ Aku bisa gila karena bibir itu._

Raungnya dalam hati. Tak sadar jika saat ini si mungil sedang berjalan menghampiri pedagang itu.

Chanyeol tersadar dan segera menyusulnya.

"Anda butuh berapa buah tuan?"

"Oh," liriknya sekilas pada Baekhyun. "Tolong satu yang paling manis."

"Mm... strawberry." lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, satu _strawberry cotton candy_ yang paling manis."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menerimanya dan menyerahkan permen itu pada Baekhyun lalu membayarnya.

"Kau membelikannya? Untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa pohon yang mulai memperlihatkan kuncup bunga pertamanya di musim semi.

Baekhyun menyukainya. Dia selalu suka bagimana kuncup itu mulai bermekaran dengan aroma khas keluar menyapa indera penciumnya.

"Baekhyun? Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan permen kapas memenuhi mulutnya.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku akan dimarahi Kris _gege_ jika memiliki kekasih sebelum berumur 20 tahun."

Chanyeol terkesiap, "Jadi berapa umurmu saat ini?"

"18."

 _Pantas saja wajahnya masih terlihat menggemaskan. Juga cantik._

"Mm... Bagaimana jika aku saja yang bilang pada _hyung_ mu itu jika aku ingin memacari adiknya."

Baekhyun tersedak kering. Matanya mengerjap polos melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Aku serius, jadilah kekasihku Baek."

Baekhyun kemudian tersadar. "Tapi, siapa orang yang kau sebut Dahyun itu? Kenapa kau memanggilnya sayang?"

Chanyeol menatap acak ke sembarang tempat. "Dia... dia... hanya teman..."

Baekhyun membagi fokusnya antara pria tinggi itu dengan permen kapas ditangannya. Tak benar mendengarkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat sisa permen kapas menempel pada bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Apa rasanya manis?" tanyanya tanpa sekalipun melemahkan atensi pada benda lunak itu.

"Mm Hm, kau mau mencobanya?" Baekhyun menyodorkan permen kapasnya di depan Chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh si tinggi.

"Kurasa, aku menemukan yang lebih manis dari kapas itu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan benda bertekstur lembut itu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Aku suka semua makanan manis."

 _Secara tidak langsung dia mengijinkanku melakukannya._

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya..."

Lantas mengambil posisi dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat kedua lunak itu dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman. Melumatnya pelan menikmati manisnya sisa permen kapas yang tertinggal di permukaan bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan permennya tanpa sengaja. Sipitnya melebar kala hangat itu ia rasakan pada bibir juga rongga dadanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat ini, terasa menyenangkan.

Kelopaknya perlahan terpejam saat benda lunak lain mencoba masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mempertemukannya dengan miliknya.

Kecipak terdengar dengan saliva bercampur dalam tautan bibir yang Chanyeol ciptakan. Tangannya beralih menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun terengah dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

Benang saliva tercipta saat Chanyeol mengakhiri perbuatannya sesaat lalu. Tangannya mengusap bibir itu pelan.

"Ciuman pertamaku..." Baekhyun bergumam lirih setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

Jarak terlampau terlalu dekat mampu membuat Chanyeol mendengar gumaman itu. Dia tersenyum kecil.

" _Really_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kris _gege_ berbohong padaku. Dia mengatakan jika rasanya tidak enak," sipitnya menatap tepat pada iris gelap dihadapannya. "Tapi nyatanya, rasanya manis seperti permen kapas..."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

 _Sungguhlah anak ini masih polos._ Ia berbangga hati karena dapat merasakan bibir itu pertama kali.

"Oh tidak... permen kapasnya jatuh..."

Lagi, pria itu tertawa kecil melihat segala tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi..."

"Hey, jangan bersedih, kau bisa merasakannya lagi..."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun lebih dekat kearahnya. Hidung mungil itu ia pertemukan dengan miliknya lalu mengusaknya lembut.

"Dengan senang hati sayang~" bisiknya tepat didepan bibir si mungil lantas melumatnya kembali dengan suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir itu.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mulai membalas ciuman itu–meski masih terkesan amatir.

Lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya kali ini.

Berawal dari ketidaksengajaannya membawa kabur anak orang. Kini ia justru mensyukuri masalah yang sedang menimpanya kali ini.

Tak apa jika ia tidak bisa berlibur dengan kekasih manjanya sekarang. Karena mungkin, ia memang tidak akan pernah lagi berlibur dengan gadis itu nantinya.

Pria mungil didepannya adalah jalan keluar terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan disaat dirinya mulai bosan menjalani hubungan penuh drama dengan gadisnya.

Chanyeol meresapi bagaimana lembutnya permukaan itu beradu dengan miliknya di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

END

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Don't repost without any credits

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akhirnya nemu kata END juga untuk ff ini.

Aku cuma mau ngucapin Terima Kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita gajelas ini :v hehehe

Last.

Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL


End file.
